


Once Upon A Steed

by LadyOxymoron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: Sometimes, Prince Charming rides non-conventional mounts.





	Once Upon A Steed

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> ”OK, I might have forgotten to tell you I’m very afraid of horses.”

Alec is leaning against the stone wall, eyes steady on the horizon. The sun is painting the sky in rich shades of pink and orange as it falls asleep. It’s partially cloaked by the dark outlines of the trees, standing tall and still like a row of soldiers. 

Even the castle at his back is unnaturally quiet as if it’s sensing Alec’s immediate departure and mourning it. 

Alec is sure talk about the prince and heir of Alicante giving up the throne to wed the young king of Edom is spreading like wildfire among nobles, knights, and servants alike. 

He smiles, feeling like a heavy burden has been lifted off his shoulders. He’s leaving with the reluctant blessing of his mother and the encouragement of his siblings and that’s what matters. 

He was resigned to follow in his father’s footsteps and live his life under the weight of a crown that would, one day, crush him. 

Until he met Magnus. 

Crowned king after the premature departure of his father Asmodeus, Magnus and his dignitaries visited Alicante, to pay homage to King Robert and re-establish the business trades between the two realms. 

Alec, as the heir, was the one tasked with the duty to entertain King Magnus and his entourage when they weren’t busy with treaties or banquets. 

_ "I doubt that’s what dad had in mind when he asked you to entertain the king,” _ Izzy said when she found them kissing behind one of the abandoned stables, mischief and hopeful delight in her eyes.

Alec smiles at the memory, thinking about how things have changed since that day. It’s taken him a lot of courage but now he’s standing here, waiting for the arrival of his very own prince-well, king-charming with the promise of a happily ever after. 

And then Magnus is there, silhouette aglow under the last orange rays, riding his- 

“Wait,” Alec says, stepping back, bewilderment slipping into his voice. “Aren’t you supposed to be riding a white horse?”

“Oh, darling,” Magnus answers, his confident tone belied by the way he’s fidgeting with his ear cuff. ”White horses are so clichè.” 

He pauses and looks expectantly at Alec, who sensing there’s more to the story, just cocks up an eyebrow and looks back pointedly. 

“Okay,” Magnus says at last, with a small, defeated sigh. “I might have forgotten to tell you I’m very afraid of horses.”

“Magnus,” Alec says, slowly taking a few steps back and eyeing warily the  _ enormous tiger  _ Magnus is riding. “You’re afraid of  _ horses? _ ” 

Magnus’ eyes follow Alec’s gaze and his face lights up in understanding. “Don’t you worry, my dear Alexander. Chairman Meow wouldn’t hurt a fly.” He proves his point by scratching the feline behind the left ear before extending one hand in invitation. 

This is not the kind of riding off into the sunset Alec imagined but he’s helpless against Magnus’ warm and hopeful eyes.

_ Sometimes,  _ he thinks, smiling wide and reaching out to take Magnus’ hand.  _ You’ve got to take risks. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the organizers. :)
> 
> I also need to thank Irisadler for the title and the inspiration! <3


End file.
